


Can I Go Back?(To When the Stars Shined?)

by WebHero



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Beaches, Character Death, Crystal Gems, F/F, Sad Ending, Short, Stars, Steven Universe References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:32:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23776144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WebHero/pseuds/WebHero
Summary: Lapis and Peridot have been living together for a while, and have so many great memories together. It's all perfect isn't it? **Short story thing**
Relationships: Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	Can I Go Back?(To When the Stars Shined?)

**Author's Note:**

> random little thing i came up with, hope you enjoy

"Come on Peridot!" Lapis shouted to the green gem just behind her. 

"I'm trying Lazuli!" She said, laughing.

Soon they were both jumping into piles of leaves and laughing. It was fun, the most fun the blue and green gem had had for a while. They sprayed leaves everywhere until they laid down to rest.

Lapis liked it and looked up at the sky. Peridot watched her, blushing on how cute she looked. Lapis looked over at Peridot and-

"Hey guys!" Steven yelled from afar.

Peridot mentally groaned, and so did Lapis. Even though they loved spending time with Steven, they wanted to see what would happen after they looked at each other. Lapis flew to great steven and Peridot ran to see who would get to the warp pad first. Of course Lapis got there first, but Peridot was right behind her. 

“Ha! Beat you again Peri.” Lapis said, while laughing and hugging Steven

“One day i’ll zoom right past you Lazuli!” Peridot shot back.

This was one of her happiest days with Lapis, and she would give up anything to have it again. Steven was always there for her and she always tried to be there for Lapis too.

\------------------------------------------------------------

Some nights, her and Lapis would go up to the roof to look at the stars and just talk or sit in a comfortable silence. The nights were getting more frequent, and sometimes they would sleep up there.

“Look, you can almost see Homeworld from here.” Lapis said quietly.

“Kind of.” Peridot replied. She strained her eyes and saw a faint star that was in the position of where Homeworld would be.

“I miss it but...I like it here better. With Steven and the Gems...and you.” Lapis said, turning her head to hide the blush creeping on her face.  
“I like it here with you too, Lapis- and the gems and Steven of course.” Peridot was quick to add on.

They sat up there for what seemed like eternity without talking. The sun would rise in maybe three or four hours. Peridot didn’t care, she liked spending time with Lapis. And in turn Lapis loved being with Peridot.

Everything was perfect, they both wanted it to be this way forever. But things don’t always turn out the way you want these days. Especially with the looming threat of Jasper. Peridot hated seeing Lapis have nightmares about her. Sometimes when they got bad, Peridot would sneak into the hammock with Lapis and comfort her.

Lapis never mentioned those nights, but was alway grateful for Peridot. Jasper escaped when Steven tried to un-bubble her. Nobody blamed Steven, he had a heart of gold. Lapis just hoped he learned his lesson that certain gems are sometimes not worth saving. She never told him that but she knew he knew. She didn’t want anyone to get hurt.

Lapis grabbed Peridot’s hand, thinking about Jasper wasn’t a good idea. She wanted Peridot to talk about something, anything, to get her mind off the orange gem. Whenever she talked or thought about Jasper she usually ended up crying. 

“What are stars exactly, Peri?” Lapis asked, noticing Peridot blushing every time she called her that.

“They’re made up of gas and gravity holds them in. Since the gravity can be really tight it creates heat and that's what makes them bright. Also, the Sun is a big star and it’s the closest one.” Peridot said, happy that Lapis asked her about them. She liked explaining things.

“There must be a lot of gas for some to be so bright. Like that one.” She said pointing with her other hand.

“That one is a planet, I think Steven calls it Mars.” Peridot said, squinting

“Is it like ours?.” Lapis asked.

“It's not habitable, it's mostly filled with red dirt and dust. It’s half as big as the Earth.” Peridot explained. She looked at Lapis who was looking at the bright dot in the sky.

“It’s still pretty from here.” Lapis said.

“I suppose.” Peridot said, blushing while looking at Lapis. 

Lapis looked back at her, and smiled. Which caused Peridot to blush even harder. She returned the smile, and looked at the sky again. Some falling stars were zooming past making it a thousand times prettier. 

They both loved every second of it.

\------------------------------------------------------------

Sometimes at night, instead of going on top of the barn, Lapis would fly Peridot and herself over to the beach to look at the sunset with Steven.

“It's so beautiful!” Steven stated. He would sometimes come out with the gems to join Lapis and Peridot, until he had to go to bed of course.

“That's right, sunsets in this world are extraordinary.” Pearl said.

“Yup.” Garnet replied with a thumbs up.

“Yo P-Dot, isn’t the sun a star?!” Amethyst asked.

“Yes, it's the closest star to this planet.” Peridot explained. She looked at Lapis who quickly looked back at the sunset. How many times had they both blushed today? A hundred? Maybe a million times, Peridot thought.

Steven yawned, got up, and said goodbye to everyone before heading to bed.

“We should all go inside, except Lapis and Peridot.” Garnet said tapping her visor.

The rest of the gems went inside, saying their goodnights and amethyst giving the duo hugs before running inside.

The sun just set and the stars were creeping out. It was so calm. Almost as if something happened, Lapis and Peridot linked hands again, not wanting to let go this time. They sat there with the waves crashing at a peaceful beat, and the smell of the ocean in the air. The stars so bright above their heads. No clouds to block them from seeing the beautiful moon in the sky.

Everything seemed perfect. And it was.

Lapis turned to Peridot and gently cupped her cheek in her hand and turned her face around.

“Lapis…?” Peridot asked with confusion and a blush coming on.

Lapis leaned in slowly, and so did Peridot. Their lips touched and they both melted into the kiss. It seemed like an eternity but it was just perfect and nothing less. After a while, they separated and kept looking at the sky. Their hands still linked, neither wanted to let go. And they didn’t.

\------------------------------------------------------------

Peridot woke up, tears in her eyes from the dreams and memories playing in her head that night. Why did Jasper have to show up and- and…

She didn’t want to think anymore, she couldn’t think anymore. She couldn't breath. Even if Jasper was bubbled it wouldn’t bring Lapis back. Nothing could anymore.

She cried for what seemed like eternity.

She popped the bubble and held the shards of her gems in her hands. Wishing with all her might that she would come back. 

It was all perfect wasn’t it?


End file.
